The present invention relates to a super conductive magnet apparatus, and a magnetic resonance imaging machine including the super conductive magnet apparatus.
In a prior art super conductive magnet apparatus disclosed by JP-A-10-4009, a super conductive magnet is contained by a container while a space between the super conductive magnet and the container is filled with a liquid helium, and the container is supported on a vessel through connecting members.
In a prior art super conductive magnet apparatus disclosed by JP-A-2001-77434, a super conductive magnet is supported on a vessel through connecting members, and is cooled by a liquid helium through a thermally conductive plate.